Changelog
The changelog is a feature documenting the game's updates. It can be found at the top left corner of the game's play screen, as well as at https://gulch.io/changelog/ Highlights: A summary of the important things changed or added. Changelog File: What's officially written in the changelog. Detail: Interesting bits of information/trivia about the update. 7 November 2019 - v1.20.0 Highlights * Added the Erza SMG and HCR-7 Assault Rifle * Bug fixes Changelog File * Added the Erza SMG, a very small, compact SMG that packs a punch * Added the HCR-7 Assault Rifle which is the Heavy Ammo variant for the A96 Eclipse * Fixed object particles sometimes incorrectly overlapping with other scenery * Reduced the fire rate of the C22 by 16% Detail 5 November 2019 - v1.19.0 Highlights * Added environment destruction * Added a particle physics system * Added more sound effects * Improved hit detection and detail Changelog File * Improved melee hit detection on objects * Fixed bullet hit detection on walls and corners * Fixed bug allowing bullets and grenades through building corners * Improved detail on wooden door models * Added new scenery object models that show damage * Added new sound effects that play when objects are destroyed * Added material particles that persist after an object is destroyed * Improved appearance and motion of bullet hit particles * Lowered AI accuracy Detail * This is the second update that balances out AI. Originally, bots were insanely powerful and could target you with high accuracy from far away. After v1.18.0 and v1.19.0, this was no longer the case. 27 October 2019 - v1.18.0 Highlights * Objects now jitter when hit * Added latency compensation * Weapons now eject shells * Rebalanced weapons Changelog File * Added latency compensation * Weapons now eject spent shell casings * Objects will now jitter when hit * Made storage crates destructible * Made client-side prediction system smoother * Fixed bug causing FFA games to return the wrong winner * Lowered AI aiming skill * Buffed Valkyrie's range by 7% * Nerfed Wolverine's initial damage by 9% * Nerfed Royce 45's initial damage by 10% * Increased APS37's shot timings by 11% * Decreased Recon's initial damage by 15% Detail * This is the first update that balances out AI. In earlier versions of the game, AI were incredibly accurate and would shoot at you the moment you came within range of them. This update changed that. 19 October 2019 - v1.17.0 Highlights * Added flash grenades * Added gas grenades * Improved grenade effects * Significant AI improvements Changelog File * Added flash grenades which blinds and stuns opponents * Added gas grenades which emits a lethal vapour * You are no longer awarded score when damaged by your own grenades * Fixed frag shrapnel counting as false hits * Frags now emit some smoke upon detonation * Increased Battle Royale out bounds damage by 33% * Improved AI pathfinding and targeting logic * Fixed camera zoom not resetting when switching to equipment Detail * Although it is not mentioned, pressing G (or whatever keybind is set for Grenade) scrolls through all the grenades you have, allowing you to pick which ones you want to throw. This feature has yet to be added with medkits and syringes. 15 October 2019 - v1.16.1 Highlights * Weapon stats table was made public * Added a mute button * A changelog summary is shown on the front page. Changelog File * Added a mute button * Made the weapon stats table public * Increased base movement speed slightly * Made the walking sounds slightly less frequent * A changelog summary is now shown on the homepage * Fixed the HUD map size of Domination capture points * Nerfed Wolverine's accuracy slightly * Nerfed Firefly's range slightly * Buffed Piranha's bullet speed and damage * Increased range of characters allowed in usernames and in-game messages * Fixed bug allowing HUD health and explosives to be clicked while not in inventory Detail * This update represents a shift towards better informing the community. In other games, many things such as weapon stats are kept hidden from the community, but this clearly isn't the case with Gulch. 12 October 2019 - v1.16.0 Highlights * Added an audio library that enhances the game by providing sound. * Added the Stag 12 Auto, one of the overall best guns in the game. Changelog File * Added audio library of 45 sounds * Audio library contains weapon & equipment sounds, bullet hits and other foley * Added the Stag 12 Auto, a high-performance semi-auto shotgun * The Stag 12 Auto spawns at the same rate as the Henson * Fixed scoreboard overlapping with other HUD items on specific screen sizes Detail * The decision to add sound to Gulch separates the game from many others, especially gats.io. 4 October 2019 - v1.15.0 Highlights * Numerous bug fixes * Multiple weapon adjustments * Added the Recon Changelog File * Added the Recon, a sniper that fires light ammo * The Recon spawns at the same rate as the Lone Star * Decreased Wolverine's default magazine size from 22 to 21 * Buffed C22R's damage by 5% * Buffed Piranha's damage by 8% * Nerfed Wolverine's damage by 4% * Fixed bug where medkits would sometimes be invisible * Player speed is now updated when switching to equipment * Fixed bug allowing empty weapons to be reloaded without using ammo * Fixed zoom not resetting when dropping scopes while having a full inventory * Fixed bug causing inventory items to be dropped when dropping worn equipment Detail 2 October 2019 - v1.14.1 Highlights Changelog File * Fixed the reload position of the C22 and C22R * Improved client compatibility with older browsers * Killed By: field has been removed from BR win screen * Added a Restore Defaults button to the keybinds form * Fixed tooltips sometimes showing Replace instead of Pick Up * Stopped player from shooting/attacking when clicking HUD items * Inventory items can now be dropped with right click while right click keybind is active * A new sniper is coming out later this week Detail * This is the only update to have explicitly described what's coming in a future update. 28 September 2019 - v1.14.0 Highlights * Added the Piranha and APS-37. Changelog File * Added the Piranha, a light weight pistol that fires shotgun rounds * Added the APS-37, a semi-auto pistol that fires light ammo * Adjusted weapon rarities * APS-37 spawns at the same frequency as the Firefly * The Piranha spawns at the same frequency as the Henson Detail * The Piranha is technically classified as a pistol even though it fires shotgun rounds. 27 September 2019 - v1.13.2 Highlights * UI has been completely overhauled. Changelog File * The game homepage has been redesigned, it now scales better across screen sizes * Changed Region and Game Mode boxes to horizontal selectors * The game version number is now larger and appears in the top left * Changed the appearance of the in-game chatbox * Ads are now less intrusive on smaller screens * Added a homepage link to the subreddit * The keybinds form has been redesigned Detail 22 September 2019 - v1.13.1 Highlights * Many bug fixes. * Performance has been improved. Changelog File * Prevented DOM points from changing positions * Fixed scoreboards showing a 0.0 K/D ratio while having kills and no deaths * Fixed bug where scoreboard didn't update until respawn * Reduced Henson's projectiles per shot from 8 to 7 * Nerfed Royce 45's fire rate by 12.5% * Increased Royce 45's reload time by 3% * Fixed reload animation playing without weapon equipped * Aiming state now resets when switching between weapons and equipment * Improved the spread radius of items when dropped in a stack * Improved client rendering performance Detail 19 September 2019 - v1.13.0 Highlights * Numerous weapon adjustments. * Added the C22R. Changelog File * Added a burst fire variant of the C22 called the C22R * The C22R has a 50% larger magazine and fires three round bursts * Nerfed Henson's Range by 14% * Increased Henson's weight by 50% * Buffed C22's damage by 17% * Buffed Wolverine's damage by 14% * Nerfed Mauler's fire rate by 33%, damage by 10% * Increased Valkyrie's weight by 50% * Fixed reload position of the Royce 45 * Increase radius of smoke grenade by 50% Detail * After this update, smoke grenades actually became quite useful, whereas before, they covered too small of an area to have any notable effect. * The C22R was designed by Dygn and was added without any other members of the community knowing about it beforehand, including the other content developers. 16 September 2019 - v1.12.0 Highlights * Lots of bug fixes. * Performance has been boosted. Changelog File * Improved client support for older browsers * Improved client performance on slow internet connections * Fixed image clipping bug on water treatment plant models * Fixed bug showing players on the scoreboard multiple times * Fixed bug where the map/chatbox/inventory was open by default after spawning * The chatbox can now be closed by clicking anywhere outside of the chatbox * Fixed unclickable HUD buttons when the browser was zoomed in or out Detail 15 September 2019 - v1.12.0 Highlights * Added the MaulerPDW and the Valkyrie. * Added team and FFA scoreboards to Arena game modes * Fixed a few bugs Changelog File * Added the MaulerPDW, an SMG which fires Heavy Ammo * Added the Valkyrie, an LMG which fires Heavy Ammo * Added team and FFA scoreboards to Arena game modes * Scoreboard can be viewed in-game by pressing the TAB key * Added a new HUD button which toggles the scoreboard * Removed the Post Game stats HUD element, it now just shows the scoreboard * Improved bullet collision detection on walls and windows when shooting around corners * Fixed rare bug occasionally causing the client to crash on spawn Detail 8 September 2019 - v1.11.0 Highlights * Arena playlist has been added alongside the BR gamemode. * FFA, TDM, and DOM gamemodes have been added to Arena. * Three new Arena maps have been added. Changelog File * Arena playlist has been added alongside the Battle Royale game mode * Free For All, Team Deathmatch and Domination game modes have been added for now * Added three new maps, Storage Facility, Worker's Camp and Water Treatment * Arena game rounds end when the 4 minute time limit or score limit is reached * Domination awards 1 point every 3 seconds for each capture point held by each team * Domination games end when one team reaches a score of 200, or the 4 minute limit is reached * Maps and Game Modes will rotate randomly between rounds * Fixed numerous client-crashing bugs * Added new US and EU servers for arena game modes * Please report any issues with the new modes on the Discord * Expect plenty of bug fixes, balance changes and some new weapons this week! Detail * Adding more servers and gamemodes attracts a wider playerbase, evidenced by the game's growing community. 11 August 2019 - v1.10.0 Highlights * A few weapon adjustments were made. * A few bugs were fixed as well. * Performance has been improved a bit. Changelog File * Fixed bug that kicked players back to home screen immediately after death * Fixed bug causing grenades to sometimes be drawn at weird angles * Fixed game client crashing on spawn on older browsers such as IE * Fixed client sometimes not finding any servers on older browsers * The client now remembers your preferred region * Streamlined client version update handling * Buffed the Royce's damage by 10%, increased its bullet speed by 15% * Nerfed Lonestar's damage by 7% * Nerfed Forerunner DMR's damage by 5% * Nerfed Firefly's damage by 5% Detail 8 August 2019 - v1.9.0 Highlights Changelog File * Tightened up the movement system, smaller, precise movements are much crisper * Significantly improved the client-side prediction system * Fixed bug where bullets appeared to go through enemies without hitting them * Increased player speed slightly * Nerfed C22's range and damage by 20% * Buffed Royce45's fire rate by 12%, and range by 8% * Buffed Wolverine's range and damage by 10% * Buffed Firefly's damage by 20% * Nerfed ForerunnerDMR's fire rate by 20% Detail 7 August 2019 - v1.8.1 Highlights Changelog File * Weapon is now automatically re-equipped after throwing a grenade or using health * Fixed medkits disappearing after being dropped * Fixed drifting ammo bug * Prevented grenades from dealing damage through walls * Grenades only deal damage if there is a direct line of sight to the target * Improved grenade rebounds off objects * Bullets no longer detonate grenades in mid-air * Fixed rare bug that randomly blocked user from attacking * Fixed HUD position of equipped weapon image * Fixed bug causing garden beds to sometimes be invisible * Client performance improvements * Updated roadmap Detail 3 August 2019 - v1.8.0 Highlights Changelog File * Added the Wolverine rifle * The wolverine uses light ammo and fires 2 round bursts * Base magazine size is 22 and starting damage is 19 * Also tweaked weapon drop rates * Implemented minor performance improvements * Balance changes and bug fixes coming soon Detail 1 August 2019 - v1.7.0 Highlights Changelog File * Added invincibility on spawn, moving or attacking disables it * Improved spawn system to reduce chance of spawning too close to others * Tweaked the weapon drop rates and made the Royce 45 less common * Miscellaneous server improvements * Check back later today for the community update roadmap Detail 30 July 2019 - v1.6.2 Highlights Changelog File * Increased movement speed in water * Changed water submersion animation slightly * Fixed bug causing map scenery to not reset properly after every game * Improved client performance, lower-spec machines should get higher FPS now * Massive server upgrades to allow for more game modes, accounts and customization * A community update roadmap and at least one new weapon will be out in the next week! Detail 9 July 2019 - v1.6.1 Highlights Changelog File * Added customizable keybinds * Customization panel can be opened by clicking the keyboard icon on the homepage * To revert keybinds back to default, clear your browser Local Storage * Keybind sharing and a reset button will be added if the community wants it Detail 11 June 2019 - v1.6.0 Highlights Changelog File * Adjusted friction so that players stop immediately when no longer pressing movement keys * Added weight values to weapons which affect max movement speed * Movement speed while aiming is now faster with lighter weapons * Added a red NO AMMO! notification when trying to fire a weapon with no ammo Detail 5 June 2019 - v1.5.0 Highlights Changelog File * Added two new weapons, the C22 and the Royce 45 * The C22 is a common, medium range, fast-firing pistol that uses light ammo * The Royce 45 is a big, beefy medium-range pistol that uses heavy ammo and deals a lot of damage * Adjusted weapon spawn rates, pistols spawn more frequently Detail 26 May 2019 - v1.4.1 Highlights Changelog File * Added the Lone Star, a new sniper that fires heavy ammo * Added a region selector to allow optional switching between Europe and North America * Fixed post-death stats box sometimes being drawn in the wrong place * Fixed bug causing low capacity magazines to not increase when the mag attachment is equipped * Fixed buildings not showing up on minimap * Prevented collectible items from slowly drifting in certain situations Detail 24 May 2019 - v1.4.0 Highlights Changelog File * Fixed bug causing players to be randomly returned to the home screen * Implemented some lag improvements * Made it so players move slower when in water * Players' helmets now appear submerged when moving through water * Added submerged rock objects to use as cover in creek areas Detail 16 May 2019 - v1.3.0 (Beta Release) Highlights Changelog File * Improved server stability * Fixed bug causing held items to sometimes not appear * Fixed individual bullets sometimes disappearing briefly during firefights * Prevented 'Play Again,'' button from sometimes overlapping end of game stats * Prevented 'Inventory Full,' alert from overlapping with tooltips * Added 'F to open/close,' tooltips on doors * Fixed browser zoom affecting view distance * Stopped map objects from being cleared prematurely on game end Detail 14 May 2019 - v1.2.1 Highlights Changelog File * Battle Royale game mode added * Expanded map by 5x * Added new buildings and scenery Detail 28 April 2019 - v1.2.0 Highlights Changelog File * Added hover tooltips on all inventory items, attachments and worn items Detail 25 April 2019 - v.1.1.1 Highlights Changelog File * Split armor bars into separate body armor and shield bars * If helmet and body armor are both equipped, damage taken will be split 25/75 between them * Helmet and body armor now both need to be depleted to zero before HP damage is taken * Worn helmets and shields will now recharge over time, recharge speed improves with rarity * Fixed bug causing player to drift around while tabbed off screen * Fixed bug which allowed players to shoot through walls * Decreased HP of windows, increased HP of trees Detail 23 April 2019 - v.1.1.0 Highlights Changelog File * Players can now throw punches if they don't have a weapon equipped * Each landed punch does 20 damage making them effective for close range combat * Grenade kills and damage now count towards player score * Fixed bug causing post game stats to remain on screen during following game * Fixed bug which showed previous game's leaderboard briefly during the following game Detail 22 April 2019 - v.1.0.2 Highlights Changelog File * Prevented single attachment from applying to multiple weapons * Fixed bug which caused held weapons to drift wildly when the round ends * A small, red notification is now shown when your inventory is full * After killing another player, a notification with their username is now shown * Your opponent's username is now shown the respawn stats screen * Helmets, backpacks and body armor are now dropped if a better one is picked up * Increased the hud opacity/clarity of attachment and loadout colors * Frag grenade ricochet particles are now drawn in the correct place * Fixed smoke grenades not drawing smoke puffs uniformly for all nearby users * Increased the smoke grenade duration by 20% * The screen now flashes red when you take damage Detail 20 April 2019 - v1.0.1 Highlights Changelog File * Fixed bug causing server to crash when explosives were detonated * Fixed bug where player's items would float away upon death or disconnection * Added a small weapon switch delay to stop fast firing by switching weapons rapidly * Buffed A96 Eclipse, Forerunner and Firefly bullet damage by 25% * Fixed bug that would incorrectly show bullets hitting opponents when they didn't * Made client-side player angle prediction more accurate * Fixed game timer disappearing when respawning * Stopped showing hit markers and item tooltips when respawning Detail 18 April 2019 - v1.0.0 Highlights Changelog File * Early alpha release for Gats.io users Detail * Initial release